


Drawing Lessons

by penpea



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpea/pseuds/penpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata makes a drawing of Komaeda. But of course drawing isn't really his talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Lessons

You stare at the blank canvas in front of you and then glance anxiously at the boy sitting behind it. His tousled hair is almost completely white except for the faintest shade of brown at the tips – they looked stylish enough in a manner of speaking but of course they had always been that way. His skin is so pale that you can see the slight blue of his veins right below his eyes, which seem to be looking at you expectantly. You realize you were supposed to be making a portrait of the boy but hadn’t gotten around to doing it yet

“Hinata-kun, are you even making anything?” he asked when his eyes meet yours.

“Of course! I-I’m going to start right now…I don’t really know how to do this though,” you reply hurriedly.

“It doesn’t matter what kind of portrait you make, Hinata-kun. I’m just happy that you even agreed to do this with me as your partner,” he says and smiles.

“Well, the teacher paired us up so I had to do it,”

The truth was that you saw no reason to object- Komaeda might be a scary guy but he had good intentions.

You look at him once more and nod,

“Alright, let’s start,”  
***

Finally putting the pencil down, you heave a sigh of relief.  
“I’m done,” you say.

Komaeda eagerly rushes up to you and peers at your work.

“Ah~ does Ibuki see a horse that Hajime-chan drew?” you hear before Komaeda manages to say anything.

“W-what?” you choke

_A HORSE?_

_“_ Oi! Don’t make fun of him! Drawing isn’t really his talent you know,” Kuzuryuu yells from behind where he was busy making a drawing of Peko.

It’s fairly disheartening to hear that the portrait you drew with so much care looks nothing like the real thing. Being bad at drawing wasn’t something you liked being reminded of.

“Geez, was it really that bad?” you ask Komaeda, a little embarrassed at having wasted your time.

“No, not at all Hinata-kun! I’m so happy you took so much of your rime to draw this! I truly am lucky today,” he says and gives you a reassuring smile.  
You raise an eyebrow but don’t say anything- he’s only being nice to make you feel better, you think.

***

On the morning the day after, you are walking towards the restaurant to have breakfast when you pass by Komaeda’s hut. It’s the same as all the others with the distinction of having a rather off-putting door. When you look closely at it, you realize that the portrait you had made is hanging from a knocked on nail. You feel your cheeks warm at the thoughtfulness of the gesture and you can’t help but laugh when you look at it.

_God, does he really want to scare everyone away from his place that badly?_


End file.
